Musicians today can produce the sound of almost any instrument imaginable with just the use of a standard computer and a small MINI-style electric keyboard. With just these two (2) individual components, melodic and harmonic riffs can be created almost anywhere within seconds. Additionally, aspiring musicians may in fact require a computer if they wish to make use of the numerously available brands of keyboard tutorial software programs.
However, as small as such modern components are, they still remain two (2) individual components that must be transported and stored separately and hooked together employing various connectors. Also, in order to make use of these components, sufficient space on a desk, table counter or other horizontal surface must be secured. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the functionality and performance of a notebook computer and a keyboard can be enjoyed, but without the aforementioned disadvantages of two (2) separate components. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.